Damn Weaselette
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Ginny pulles Draco out of his brooding. [Completed]


Damn Weaselette!

Spoilers- up to OOTP

Disclaimer- J.K. is the almighty creative goddess; I'm just a semi-demi-goddess.

Pairing- Draco/Ginny, who else would I pair Draco with?

&&&

Draco sat curled up in an overstuffed armchair in the corner of a living room at Grimmauld Place. His disheveled blond hair hung in his face as he stared idly at one of the empty portraits. When he had first sat down, it had attempted to start a conversation with him, giving up with a huff of disgust when he refused to answer back.

Draco hadn't spoken much since he and Narcissa had been found, beaten and bloody, outside the building. Lucius had taken out his anger on them when Draco had refused to take the Dark Mark, his anger made worse when Harry Potter later badly crippled Voldemort. Narcissa had only just managed to get them out of the manor, remembering the house she used to visit as a child and thinking that it was now abandoned after the death of Sirius' mother. She had used up the last of her strength getting them there.

Severus Snape had found them slumped against the wall of the neighbouring house, both covered in bruises and blood, their white-blonde hair streaked red. Molly's maternal instincts going into overdrive the moment she saw them, despite the fact that Narcissa was almost the same age as her and that the Malfoy's had been the closest things the Weasley's had to mortal enemies. Even with the most powerful healing spells Madam Pomfrey knew it had taken weeks for the bruises to disappear.

After discovering that the former home of her cousin was being used to house the order, Narcissa had thrown herself into it, finding a passion for the fight against Voldemort that rivaled that of Harry Potter. Narcissa had years of suppressed raged, being the wife of the loyal Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. And instead of breaking down or ranting she chose to use that anger constructively. After embracing her place in the order she had done everything in her power to encourage Draco to join as well.

Draco had resisted, preferring to spend his time brooding in a corner away from other people. He had taken his father's rejection hard; he had never kidded himself about his father's loyalties but he never thought that he would try to kill his own son in order to please the Dark Lord. He guessed that Snape was right; his father really was just a self-centered, power-hungry, arrogant, weak-willed, pansy arsed follower. And there was no way in hell he was going to follow in his footsteps; Draco Malfoy was going to forge his own path in his world.

Draco looked over at the matching armchair as Ginny Weasley sunk into the cushion. His eyes flickered back to the empty portrait, as she fidgeted in the chair. She sat there quietly with him, as she did often; she would rarely speak, just sit there silently keeping him company.

"Why?" Draco's voice was low.

"What?" Ginny looked over to him, her eyes betraying her shock. It was the first time he had spoken to anyone from Hogwarts, except for Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Why do you insist on antagonizing me with your presence?"

Ginny toyed with the hem of her skirt. She shrugged her shoulders, her hair falling to screen her face. "I don't known, really. Maybe it's because you look like you could use the company."

Draco glared at her. "I don't."

She ignored him. "Maybe it's because I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need your pity, Weaselette. Save it for your family, or St. Potter." His tone was as cold as ice.

Ginny's voice gained an edge. "Or maybe it's because you need to pull your sorry arse out of this funk you're determined to remain in, which may I add is just like the actions of a certain scarred individual, and I've been trying get the courage to tell you."

"Did it bloody fine just then, didn't you?" Draco sulked.

"Yeah, I did." Ginny smiled proudly. "Next time I won't wait so long."

Draco pushed himself out of the chair and started to pace, running his hands frantically through his hair. "What the bloody hell would you know anyway? Your father was never imprisoned, then broke out and beat you and your mother black and blue because Harry friggin' Potter seriously crippled his precious master. You don't understand."

Ginny's eyes became emerald hard. "No, I don't know what that's like. But you're not the only one here that's been hurt. You're not the only one here that's had their life turned around because of Voldemort. If you would just pull your head out of your petulant arse then you would realize that, my god even your mother knows that. That's why she joined the damn order in the first place. She wants to do something about it, while you just still here and feel sorry for yourself. 'Oh poor me, my daddy is a Death Eater.'"

Draco clenched his fists, his face tight. "How dare you mock me!"

Ginny stood toe to toe with him, she looked into his eyes not at all intimated by the taller boy. "How dare I? I'll tell you how I dare, I've been possessed by Tom Riddle, Draco. A sniveling, sulking little boy doesn't even make my eye twitch. No one else here is afraid of you either, Draco. I hate to tell you, but everyone's getting sick of your behaviour. It's been months now; you have to face it. If you hate the situation that much, do something about it."

He raised an eyebrow. "If I hate the situation do something about?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes!"

"Alright." He grabbed her arms and pulled her close, he leant down and kissed her deeply.

She looked up at him, breathing heavily. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "Doing something about it."

"What?"

Draco pressed his lips against hers again. "I'm taking your advice."

"Oh!" The corners of her mouth twitched.

Draco rested his forehead against hers. "Damn Weaselette!"


End file.
